


Et dans ton ventre grandit la vie

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: C'était moins flippant dans mon esprit, F/M, Hypnose, Ils restèrent longtemps au même endroit parce que...je voulais, Manipulation, Miracle, Nudité, Other, Paternité, Pheromones, Sam et Dean Winchester sont des personnages secondaires, Sexe, accouchement difficile, amour inconditionnel, contractions, creature - Freeform, césarienne, extase, fin heureuse, grossesse, homme enceint, j'ai essayé de faire soft, je suis trop honnête dans mes tags, mais c'est très soft et peu décrit, oeufs, pas de logique, sang, si vous avez supporté Twilight Révélation, tellement d'amour, tendresse, vous supporterez ça
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Dans une petite ville au milieu des bois, de jeunes hommes tombent enceints sans que personne ne se l'explique ou ne cherche à comprendre. Les habitants y voient des miracles et tout le monde s'en réjouit. L'étrange devient normal. C'est que quand il s'agit de survivre, une créature peut mettre toute une ville sous son emprise et même les frères Winchester.C'est une histoire perturbante où la femme féconde et l'homme porte la vie mais c'est aussi un récit avec de l'amour, tellement d'amour...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bosom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539583) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 

Les sens en feu, Jason s’enfonça dans la forêt, sentant contre sa paume les doigts fins et délicats de Bonnie. Voilà des semaines qu’ils se tournaient autour sans vraiment s’approcher, échangeant des regards timides en cours, des sourires rougissants à la cantine. Ils avaient beau être à l’université, c’était semble-t-il deux grands timides que le hasard avait rapprochés. Il faut dire qu’aborder l’étrangère n’était pas chose facile, une nuée de garçons se massant toujours autour d’elle, où qu’elle aille. Comment ne pas la trouver jolie, cette écossaise, avec ses cheveux de feu et ses rondeurs appétissantes ? Et elle l’avait choisi, lui, avec son nez de travers et sa manie de rire trop fort. Elle était venue le voir un soir après les cours, parlant à toute vitesse de peur de perdre le fil ou de se dégonfler. Elle lui avait proposé un pique-nique, rien que tous les deux, et il avait dit oui.  
Au milieu des bois, la rouquine avait pris des allures de nymphe, étendant ses jambes sur l’herbe tandis qu’ils bavardaient tranquillement. Au début, ça avait très calme, ils cherchaient quoi dire, quoi faire, n’osant pas se toucher, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Et puis Bonnie s’était rapprochée et elle l’avait embrassé, comme ça, tout simplement. Ce contact avait fait frémir l’étudiant tout entier qui avait répondu à son appel, maladroit mais tendre. Elle avait souri puis pris sa main en riant, cherchant l’endroit parfait pour continuer à se découvrir. Voilà comment Jason se retrouva à courir comme un enfant entre les arbres, l’esprit à mille lieux de toute pensée innocente. 

L’étrangère cessa enfin sa course, s’adossant contre un arbre moussu en arrangeant ses courtes boucles auburn. De timide, elle devint féline, dirigeant les mains du jeune homme sur son corps et capturant sa bouche en un long baiser. En un même mouvement, ils glissèrent sur le tapis herbeux, enlacés comme s’ils avaient été amants toute leur vie, voire celle d’avant et celle d’avant encore. Jason n’avait d’yeux que pour la ravissante créature qui se serrait au-dessus de lui, sa beauté délicate, son parfum envoutant, la douceur de ses gestes. Il la laissa prendre les devants, docile, sage, dans l’attente. Tout son être était alangui et il ne sentit même pas ses vêtements glisser tant il était fasciné par le visage féminin aux yeux d’un marron si chaud, si rassurant qu’il aurait voulu s’y noyer de tout son être. La voix de la jeune femme résonna contre son oreille, mélodieuse bien que les mots lui soient incompréhensibles. 

\- και στην κοιλιά σας μεγαλώνει η ζωή (et dans ton ventre grandit la vie)

Le souffle de l’étudiant se fit court et il ferma les yeux, laissant Bonnie le posséder tout entier. Elle le fit tendrement puis se redressa, caressant la joue du jeune homme qui restait étourdi. La rouquine rajusta ses vêtements et se leva, sa peau translucide laissant voir son fin squelette nacré. Cela ne dura qu’une seconde avant qu’elle reprenne une apparence plus normale et ne quitte la forêt, laissant Jason extatique et accompli. 

Lorsque le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps et il commençait à avoir froid. Bonnie était parti mais il ne lui en voulait pas, comment l’aurait-il pu ? Il se sentait heureux, étrangement léger et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose le titillait, un petit frisson à la base de la nuque, comme un pressentiment. C’était la plus belle journée de sa vie et il avait l’impression qu’elle deviendrait plus merveilleuse encore. Après avoir mis de l’ordre dans sa tenue et retiré les brins d’herbe de ses cheveux, il rentra chez lui. Ses parents ne lui posèrent pas de questions, voyant à sa mine radieuse qu’il avait dû enfin se rapprocher de la jolie écossaise dont il parlait ces derniers temps à table. Son père mit le couvert et servit le dîner, jetant des coups d’œil à son fils qui dévorait avec appétit. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, la curiosité devint trop forte et finalement virent les questions. 

\- Alors, Jas’, tu as quelque chose à nous raconter ?  
\- Robert !, s’exclama son épouse avec un coup de coude réprobateur. Mais ce n’était que pour la forme car elle-aussi avait envie d’en savoir plus.  
\- Allez fiston, dis-nous….tu as vu Bonnie ?

Le jeune homme rougit sous le regard inquisiteur, jouant avec sa fourchette en éludant la question pendant quelques instants. Mais il avait une grande complicité avec ses parents et une encore plus grande envie de partager sa joie. 

\- Oui, je l’ai vu. On a pique-niqué dans les bois et…elle était merveilleuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m’a choisi moi mais elle l’a fait. 

Robert et sa femme échangèrent un coup d’œil entendu, ravis de voir leur enfant unique si heureux. Après avoir patiemment avalé quelques bouchées de leur dessert, ils attendirent que Jason continue et c’est finalement sa mère qui posa la question. Après tout, elle voulait savoir quand ils rencontreraient cette fameuse étudiante. 

\- Elle a l’air de te plaire énormément, vous vous aimez déjà, c’est sûr. Quand comptes-tu la revoir ?  
\- Oh, probablement jamais, répondit Jason avec légèreté, elle va devoir repartir et je…

Il s’interrompit brusquement, pris d’une sensation étrange qu’il n’arrivait pas à analyser. Il s’excusa rapidement auprès de ses parents et s’éclipsa dans la salle de bain. A vrai dire, il n’avait pas vraiment la nausée ou une douleur, plus comme un chatouillement, un chatouillement chaleureux. Se sentant tout drôle, il souleva son t-shirt et étouffa une exclamation de stupeur : quelque chose de lumineux traversa lentement son abdomen, créant une petite bosse sous sa peau. Du bout des doigts, Jason effleura son ventre et la forme lumineuse s’y pressa, pas plus grosse qu’un grain de raisin. Le jeune homme releva la tête, choqué, et croisa son reflet. Alors une certitude lui vint, éclatante et splendide : il était enceint. 

La nouvelle aurait dû l’ébranler, l’effrayer même car non seulement il était un homme mais ce qu’il portait en lui n’avait rien d’humain. Pourtant, il ne ressentit qu’une immense joie mêlée d’un amour sans bornes pour l’être à venir. C’est que ce qu’il abritait en son flanc était conçu pour survivre, quelle que soit l’espèce qui le porte. L’embryon, dès son implantation, avait commencé à sécréter une hormone particulière, poussant à l’aimer et à le protéger son hôte mais pas seulement. Jason caressa tendrement la petite bosse luminescente, remerciant Bonnie de lui avoir fait un tel présent. Il allait l’élever, l’adorer comme personne n’avait jamais aimé un enfant car c’était le sien. 

\- Papa veille sur toi, mon petit miracle. 

Une larme de joie lui échappa et il l’essuya distraitement en entendant sa mère toquer à la porte de la salle d’eau, inquiète. 

\- Tout va bien, mon poussin ? Tu as mal digéré quelque chose ?

Lauren Franklin n’avait jamais été du genre mère intrusive mais elle avait quand même décidé de s’assurer que son fils allait bien. Juste au cas où elle devrait appeler le médecin. On ne sait jamais, avec les intoxications alimentaires. Peut-être que les légumes n’étaient pas si frais que ça en fin de compte… La porte s’ouvrit et Jason prit sa mère contre son cœur, rayonnant de bonheur.

\- Tout va bien, Maman. Tout va plus que bien. Je suis aux anges. 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune homme conserva une bonne humeur permanente, comme s’il flottait sur un nuage. Evidemment, ses camarades s’interrogèrent sur sa quasi-béatitude car il semblait émaner de lui une aura de bonheur et quelque chose d’autre aussi. Quelque chose qui empêcha les gens de froncer les sourcils lorsque le ventre de l’étudiant se mit à s’arrondir. Etait-ce un parfum, une phéromone ou une essence mais qui rencontrait le jeune homme trouvait normal son état. Jason ne s’en cachait d’ailleurs pas et il n’était pas rare de le voir effleurer son giron avec des sourires doux, parlant à voix basse à cet enfant lumineux qui s’épanouissait rapidement. Bien sûr, le jeune homme chercha Bonnie mais pour la remercier seulement. Il la croisa en divers occasions, discutant avec d’autres étrangères, embrassant un major de promo dans une salle vide. Elle accepta même de toucher son abdomen, adressant quelques mots au bébé dans une langue qui n’était point de l’écossais mais qui sonnait mélodieux. A cette occasion, le petit être s’agita joyeusement et brilla plus fort, provoquant l’émerveillement de son père. Toute cette petite ville fut bientôt au courant et on parla de cette grossesse comme d’un miracle. 

Près de trois semaines après le pique-nique en forêt, Jason commença à ressentir une douleur au bas-ventre, un soir qu’il regardait la télévision. Il ne s’en inquiéta pas tout de suite mais lorsque la douleur revint, cette fois-ci plus forte, il alerta ses parents, le souffle court. La main crispée sur sa peau tendue, il essaya de se lever mais retomba sur le tapis, paralysé par la souffrance. Mais au milieu de ce supplice, le jeune homme ressentait de l’impatience et de l’euphorie car il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer l’être qu’il aimait plus de tout. Tandis que son époux appelait une ambulance, Lauren aida son fils à s’allonger plus confortablement, plaçant un coussin sous sa tête en lui caressant les cheveux. C’était un grand moment et des larmes d’émotion perlaient déjà dans ses yeux quand elle prit la main de Jason.

\- Serre fort, mon chéri. Respire profondément, l’ambulance est probablement en route. Tu vas avoir ton bébé !

Pâle, le jeune homme sourit néanmoins avant de crisper les mâchoires, s’arc-boutant sous le coup d’une contraction particulièrement violente. Le visage déformé par l’angoisse, Robert revint auprès de son fils, maladroit quant à ce qu’il pouvait faire pour l’aider.

\- Encore un effort, bonhomme, tu y es presque. On va t’emmener à l’hôpital.  
\- NON ! Non, il n’y a plus le temps, je le sens, il arrive. Papa…je veux que ce soit toi qui le sortes. 

Le parturient haleta et releva fébrilement son t-shirt, exposant son ventre gonflé à l’extrême où gigotait la créature luminescente. Elle donnait des coups, reculait pour mieux prendre son élan, revenant heurter la surface tendue sans parvenir à la rompre. Sa lueur habituellement dorée avait viré à l’orangé comme si elle allait mal. Étendu, Jason voyait néanmoins son enfant tenter de sortir et ses caresses n’eurent aucun effet apaisant. La panique le prit soudain à l’idée de perdre son enfant, il n’avait aucune idée de comment le faire sortir. Et s’il étouffait ? Et s’il restait coincé et mourrait ? 

\- Il ne peut pas sortir tout seul…il a besoin d’aide !, s’étrangla le jeune homme avec un sanglot.  
\- Je…les secours vont arriver. Ils sauront quoi faire, répondit Lauren sans vraiment y croire. 

Les coups dans l’abdomen commençaient à s’espacer, le fœtus faiblissant à vue d’œil. Jason était désespéré, il regarda de tous côtés à la recherche d’une solution et lorsqu’il croisa le regard de son père, ses yeux étincelaient de folie. Il emprisonna le poignet de Robert entre ses doigts, le fixant avec détermination.

\- Ouvre-moi ! Fais-le sortir ! Je t’en supplie Papa, il va mourir….je ne veux pas qu’il meurt !

Il poussa un cri de douleur en se tordant, relâcha son père qui alla chercher le couteau le plus long qu’il puisse trouver dans la cuisine. Evidemment, il avait peur de faire du mal à Jason, c’était tout à fait normal et logique. Mais il devait sauver l’enfant. C’était une certitude gravée jusque dans ses os et qui résonnait sous son crâne : il devait sauver le bébé. Cette conviction empêcha sa main de trembler lorsqu’il perça la peau tendue, traçant une ligne nette sans qu’à aucun moment son fils n’ouvre la bouche ou ne se plaigne. Serrant convulsivement la main de sa mère, Jason respirait profondément, obnubilé par quelque chose qui dépassait la douleur. 

Enfin, Robert sortit le bébé, le prenant délicatement entre ses mains rougies pour le soulever à la lumière du salon. La créature remua faiblement, son squelette nacré brillant à travers sa peau translucide comme du verre. Ses grands yeux noirs scrutaient chaque élément nouveau avec curiosité et lorsqu’ils se posèrent sur l’étudiant étendu sur le tapis, l’enfant remua ses minuscules membres allongés vers lui, reconnaissant son porteur. Jason se redressa légèrement et demanda d’un geste à ce qu’on lui donne son petit. Son visage livide rayonnait de bonheur et lorsqu’on lui posa l’enfant sur la poitrine, il oublia tout à fait la fatigue, la souffrance, la sensation d’humidité sur ses vêtements et le froid dans ses os. Rien d’autre ne comptait que le précieux trésor qui poussait de petits couinements, brillant comme une étoile contre son cœur. 

\- Je suis si heureux de te rencontrer, mon petit miracle.

Le jeune homme embrassa le crâne lisse et allongé de la créature, ferma les yeux et expira avec un sourire de contentement tandis que ses parents pleuraient de joie et que les ambulanciers arrivaient, trop tard hélas. Gardant le silence, ils entreprirent d’emporter le corps du jeune père, déplorant que l’accouchement se soit mal passé (ce sont des choses qui arrivent) mais se rassurant en voyant que le bébé allait bien (c’était la bonne nouvelle). Lauren berça tendrement le petit être, pleurant son fils évidemment mais se disant qu’il leur laissait un trésor. Ils allaient veiller sur l’enfant comme sur la prunelle de leurs yeux, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Si Jason fut le premier à être touché par ce miracle, il ne resta pas longtemps le seul. Sans que l’on s’explique comment ni même qu’on cherche à le savoir, d’autres jeunes hommes tombèrent enceints. Il y eu d’abord Anton qui ressortit d’un placard à balais riche d’une nouvelle vie tandis qu’Ariane, une autre étudiante étrangère, remettait son short. Puis Jakob et Yuan qui rencontrèrent Bonnie à un jour d’intervalle et qui devinrent très amis, vivant leurs grossesse ensemble. A l’image de Hope, la première née, tous les bébés grandirent et atteignirent leur taille adulte en un mois, devenant tous de magnifiques jeunes femmes qui offraient à leur tour le don de la vie. Dans cette petite ville perdue au milieu des bois, chacun se sentait privilégié et les jeunes pères étaient traités avec tous les égards. Ceux qui n’avaient pas encore eu cette chance espéraient secrètement qu’une femme les gratifie du même honneur. Ne pouvant deviner précisément qui avait un tel pouvoir, on commença à appeler les femmes « déesses » et ça leur allait bien. Dans cette couveuse, les phéromones créaient un parfum entêtant qui grisait, la ville entière se consacrant à la survie de ces petits. Si la plupart des pères mourraient en mettant leur bébé au monde, il y avait toujours une, deux, trois personnes pour se dévouer et recueillir le petit ange. Quelle que soit la créature qui avait choisi ce lieu, elle ne pouvait qu’être fière car son espèce se perpétuait sans heurt. Certaines enfants commençaient même à partir, pour voir du pays, faire de nouvelles rencontres. 

Tout en essuyant les tables de l’unique hôtel de la ville, Aishwarya regarda la raison pour laquelle elle ne quitterait jamais cet endroit. Elle aurait pu quitter la bourgade, offrir son don dans un autre pays mais elle ne le voulait pas. A vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas s’unir à un autre homme que celui qui l’aidait à nettoyer et qui lui rendait son amour au centuple : Matthew Stevens. Il n’était ni populaire ni particulièrement canon mais il la faisait rire et elle aimait son odeur, le son de sa voix, la façon qu’il avait de jouer avec ses mains quand il était gêné. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?, lança le jeune homme en bondant le torse.  
\- Toi, tu as…  
\- Le plus joli cul du coin ?  
\- Nan, une cuillère dans les cheveux !

Du doigt, elle désigna le couvert qui trônait derrière l’oreille du serveur. Celui-ci la récupéra avec un air surpris, il avait totalement oublié sa présence. Il s’amusa à la faire tourner entre ses phalanges avec une certaine adresse avant de s’approcher d’Aishwarya.

\- J’arrête de bosser, fini, je suis en grève. Tu finiras de ranger toute seule.  
\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

La jolie brune posa les mains sur ses hanches, faisant tinter ses bracelets, et toisa Matthew en attendant la chute de sa plaisanterie, car il ne pouvait s’agir que de ça. Affichant un air boudeur, ce dernier passa devant elle et jeta son torchon aussi rageusement que possible.

\- Il y a rupture dans mon contrat.  
\- Attends, tu es sérieux ? Je n’ai pas parlé de ta phobie des citrouilles !  
\- Nan, l’autre clause du contrat ! Toutes les demi-heures, je dois recevoir un baiser. Trois quarts d’heure sont passés et je n’ai rien reçu. J’abandonne. Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions.

Le serveur posa un regard espiègle sur la jeune femme qui se sentit fondre. Aucun homme ne pourrait jamais lui faire ressentir cela, jamais. Il n’y aurait que lui. Sans se presser, Aishwarya se rapprocha de son amant et entreprit de jouer avec son collier.

\- Mais comment vais-je faire sans toi ? Je vais être débordée…  
\- Ça, ce n’est plus mon problème.  
\- Il va me falloir céder…tu es trop précieux.

Avec un rire, la sublime créature se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer les lèvres de Matthew mais fût stoppée dans son élan par le bruit d’une sonnette. 

\- Sauvée par le gong… Je dois aller m’occuper des clients.

Elle adressa son plus beau sourire au serveur dépité puis partit à l’accueil où deux hommes en chemise de flanelle attendaient qu’on leur donne une chambre. Le plus petit des deux et il était loin d’être un nabot, jeta un regard appréciateur sur la ravissante poupée à la peau sombre et satinée avant de lui décocher son sourire de charmeur.

\- Bonjour, on souhaiterait une chambre avec deux lits séparés. 

Ne prêtant pas attention à son air de bellâtre, Aishwarya hocha la tête et tendit une clef au nouveau client avant de leur tendre un registre.

\- Vous êtes dans le coin pour les vacances ?  
\- Non, notre voiture a eu un accident. On reste ici le temps que ce soit réparé.  
\- Profitez bien de votre séjour alors.

Elle les laissa signer puis monter dans leurs quartiers avant de faire signe à Matthew de la rejoindre, histoire qu’il puisse enfin être payé pour ses services. Le jeune homme accourut plus qu’il n’arriva et il souleva la demoiselle, prolongeant le baiser pendant un long moment avant de la relâcher. Il avait une chance inouïe d’être aimé d’elle et il était convaincu que la regarder suffirait éternellement à son bonheur. Oui, il avait volontiers un côté guimauve. Reposant la jeune femme sur le sol, il se pencha sur le registre, curieux de savoir qui étaient ces nouveaux clients car il n’y en avait que peu dans les environs. Quelques chasseurs en automne mais c’est tout.

\- Winchester ? Ça claque comme nom.

Installés dans la chambre aux murs pastel, les deux frères épluchaient les coupures de journaux à la recherche d’une nouvelle affaire. Du moins, Dean le faisait tandis que son cadet changeait son pansement, étudiant sa plaie en cours de cicatrisation. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire embrocher, il y a de cela deux jours, et pourtant il était déjà impatient de trouver une nouvelle bestiole à tuer. Il n’était du genre sanguinaire ou rien mais ça lui évitait de penser à plus grave, car il y avait toujours plus grave qu’une attaque de vampire dans l’Ohio ou un cas de fantôme dans le Kentucky. Une fois sur deux, c’était de la faute de son frère si le monde était sur le point de sombrer dans le chaos et les gerbes de feu. Là, c’était l’année où c’était Sam qui mettait l’humanité en péril. Croyez-moi, ils étaient habitués. 

\- Quelque chose d’intéressant ?  
\- Rien de rien, c’est le calme plat ici, répondit le chasseur, l’air innocent. Mais son frère ne s’y laissa pas prendre.  
\- Et dans le coin ?  
\- Rhaaa… il y a eu deux disparitions à quelques kilomètres d’ici. Bébé est en panne alors il va falloir marcher.

Ça n’arrangeait pas Dean de trouver une affaire et il espérait la régler rapidement. A vrai dire, il avait bien l’intention de profiter à sa manière de ce séjour inopiné, avec la jolie barmaid qu’ils avaient croisée et qui leur avait indiqué l’hôtel. Avec ses taches de rousseur et son tatouage descendant indécemment vers ses fesses moulées dans un audacieux pantalon en vinyle, elle lui avait tapé dans l’œil et s’il ne se trompait pas, il ne l’avait pas laissé indifférente non plus. Comme en réponse à ses pensées intimes, le bruit d’un corps résonna contre le mur, suivi d’éclats de rire et d’un soupir. 

\- Oh oh, j’en connais qui s’amusent !

Dean jeta un coup d’œil éloquent vers le couloir, le regard pétillant d’un amusement voyeur. Il prit une gorgée de bière, tendant vaguement l’oreille pour savoir si les jeunes du coin étaient bruyants. Il avait des plaisirs simples et un peu pervers, il faut le reconnaître. 

\- Tu es fou, ils vont nous entendre…, gloussa Aishwarya en tentant de repousser le jeune homme, sans grande conviction néanmoins.  
\- On s’en fiche, qu’ils entendent…, lui répondit son amant avec un sourire enjôleur avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. 

Après l’arrivée des deux chasseurs, Matthew avait commencé à taquiner son amie et le jeu s’était chargé de désir au fur et à mesure qu’ils riaient et se cherchaient. Après l’avoir poursuivi à l’étage, le jeune homme avait plaqué sans violence son amante contre le mur du couloir pour l’embrasser à son aise et elle répondait à ses caresses par d’autres plus audacieuses. Ils avaient beau être des élèves sérieux, des enfants gentils et des amis complices, ils étaient aussi des adultes et des adultes amoureux. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils s’enlaçaient mais aujourd’hui, le rouquin avait une idée derrière la tête, une idée précise. Il ne voulait aucun filtre entre eux, rien pour les séparer. 

\- Arrête tes bêtises, tu me…léchouilles comme un chiot !

Aishwarya tendit le bras en arrière et ouvrit la porte d’une chambre vide, frissonnant sous les assauts de la bouche taquine qui allait et venait sur sa gorge. La brune entraîna son amant à l’intérieur et prit son visage entre ses mains ambrées pour capter son regard.

\- Je t’aime Matt.

Elle n’avait pas peur de le lui dire, le jeune homme n’étant pas avare en mots doux. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de l’exprimer à voix haute, ressentant leur attachement dans chacun de leurs gestes mais ils avaient envie de le faire quand même, pour la beauté des mots, pour leur pouvoir aussi. Matthew sourit en caressant la joue de sa belle, posant une main dans son dos pour l’allonger tendrement sur la couverture safran, effleurant ses vêtements en attendant qu’elle l’autorise à les ôter. Elle le fit d’un signe de tête et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent bientôt dans leur plus simple appareil, collés l’un à l’autre comme s’ils ne faisaient qu’un. Cependant, ce n’était pas assez pour l’étudiant qui la fixa de son air le plus suppliant.

\- Montre-la-moi, s’il te plaît. Laisse-moi te voir encore une fois telle que tu es. 

Aishwarya rougit fortement devant cette demande, elle se sentait si gênée de se dévoiler ainsi. Mais il n’y avait aucune malice dans le regard du jeune homme, simplement de l’amour et il parvenait à la faire se sentir magnifique. Que demander de plus ? Se mordillant la lèvre, la demoiselle finit par pousser un soupir.

\- D’accord, tu as gagné.

Entre les bras de Matthew, la belle jeune femme se métamorphosa, ses yeux de biche s’agrandissant pour devenir d’un noir de nuit, son corps s’allongeant et se fuselant comme une sculpture de sucre filé, translucide, lumineux et extraordinaire. L’humain promena un regard ébahi et doux sur la silhouette délicate, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau de ses bras, de ses hanches, embrassant sa bouche entre chaque caresse. Quelques mots doux n’appartenant qu’à eux s’échappaient de ses lèvres tandis qu’il continuait son exploration, la détaillant comme un artiste le ferait devant sa muse, jusqu’à s’arrêter sous son nombril, là où se formait une petite tâche rosée. Ici était le trésor le plus précieux de la jeune femme.

\- Mon amour…, commença Aishwarya, devinant ce qu’il voulait sans oser espérer qu’il soit sérieux.  
\- S’il te plait….je suis prêt, j’en ai tellement envie. Laisse-moi ce bonheur.

Sa voix vibrait tant il était impatient, presque suppliant. Les yeux brillant, il déposa un baiser sur la main délicate et transparente. Il voulait sceller leur amour, le rendre encore plus concret qu’il n’était déjà. Il voulait l’avoir en lui, capturer une part d’elle et la sentir grandir en son sein. Aishwarya comprenait le jeune homme et elle n’avait pas d’autre envie que de s’unir à lui, ils s’aimaient si profondément. Emue, elle hocha la tête, brillant plus intensément en l’attirant contre elle. 

\- Tu es tout ce dont j’ai rêvé, Matthew.  
\- Je t’aime, ma déesse.

Leurs corps se rencontrèrent sans plus aucune barrière, la demoiselle enveloppant son amant de sa chaleur, de son léger parfum de fleurs. Ils s’aimèrent passionnément, profondément, jusqu’à ne faire qu’un, la jeune femme étincelant comme une étoile. Puis, embrassant le front du jeune homme, Aishwarya se fit tendre et murmura quelques mots en regardant une lueur dorée naître dans son ventre.

\- και στην κοιλιά σας μεγαλώνει η ζωή  
\- C’est de l’hindi ?, demanda Matthew dans un souffle, les paupières mi-closes.  
\- Non…même si je porte un prénom indien, mon peuple est grec à l’origine. 

Le jeune homme accueillit cette information d’un léger signe de tête, se sentant flotter à mille lieux du monde et de la réalité. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, la femme qu’il aimait ne cessait de le guider plus loin dans le bonheur, lui faisant atteindre chaque fois un nouveau palier. Cette fois-ci, il avait l’impression d’avoir dépassé le septième ciel, il était complet et le plus chanceux des êtres. 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?  
\- C’est une bénédiction… 

Aishwarya reprit forme humaine et se lova contre son amant, partageant sa joie et songeant qu’elle devait être la seule à avoir non seulement trouver un porteur pour ses œufs mais en plus, un homme merveilleux à aimer. Ils étaient tous les deux bénis.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, les frères Winchester commencèrent leurs recherches concernant les disparitions de l’autre côté de la forêt et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion qu’il s’agissait d’un Wendigo. Sans être nostalgiques, ils regrettaient un peu leurs débuts, quand tout était encore…simple. Après avoir récupéré leurs armes dans le coffre de Bébé, ils partirent donc à la chasse, sans se douter que des créatures bien plus intéressantes et évoluées vivaient autour d’eux. Malgré leurs nombreuses années d’expérience, ils durent tout de même camper entre les arbres pendant quelques nuits avant de mettre la main sur le monstre grisâtre au cri terrifiant, cette fois-ci sans que Dean ne se fasse attraper, heureusement. Contusionnés, ils revinrent à l’hôtel, exténués par leur longue marche, leur encore plus longue chasse et le fait qu’ils avaient dû raccompagner un quadragénaire pleurnichard jusque chez lui. D’apprendre qu’ils n’auraient pas à payer les nuits passées dehors leur fit du bien et ils se couchèrent dans des draps frais, un vrai luxe quand on connait leur vie. 

Si les habitants de la ville étaient somme toute peu regardants sur qui passait dans le coin –tant qu’ils ne causaient aucun trouble- il n’en était pas de même pour l’adorable couple qui travaillait à l’hôtel. Ils avaient remarqué les armes, les vêtements tâchés d’une substance noirâtre et ils commencèrent à élaborer des théories farfelues sur qui ces visiteurs pouvaient être. C’est en étant convaincus qu’il s’agissait de Men in black qu’Aishwarya et son amoureux montèrent porter le petit-déjeuner aux frères, même si ces derniers n’avaient rien demandé. Après avoir toqué, ils entrèrent tous les deux en réprimant un gloussement d’enfant en pleine farce. La jolie brune souleva l’un des plateaux et le déposa sur la table avec un grand sourire alors que Sam se redressait péniblement, donnant un coup de coude à son frère qui ronflait encore.

\- Ne faites pas attention à nous, on s’est dit que vous auriez envie d’un bon petit-déjeuner, expliqua la demoiselle comme si de rien était. 

Bien que souvent absents, les Winchester avaient déjà pu se rendre compte que le service était excellent pour un petit hôtel. Le personnel était souriant, la chambre propre et, comme nous l’avons déjà dit, ils ne payaient que les nuits passées là-bas. La voix enrouée de sommeil, Sam remercia la jeune femme tandis que son compagnon rangeait quelques affaires, remettait des échantillons de shampooing dans la salle de bain en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le couteau dentelé jeté sur un fauteuil. Ces deux gars étaient une sacrée énigme et le couple avait l’impression d’être dans un épisode de Scooby-doo. Mais déjà il leur fallait partir avant de devenir suspects, Matthew poussa donc son amie vers la sortie, lissant d’une main sa chemise. Le léger renflement de son abdomen attira l’œil de Sam pendant une demi-seconde mais qu’est-ce qu’un peu de ventre chez un étudiant qui devait probablement se nourrir exclusivement de frites et réviser jusque tard dans la nuit ? 

\- On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne journée messieurs. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas. 

Les jeunes gens s’éclipsèrent, filant vite dans une remise pour éclater de rire et faire part de leurs observations respectives. L’un avait vu un couteau, l’autre des cicatrices sur le bras du plus petit des deux hommes, comme une morsure. C’était totalement fou et ils adoraient ça. Mis à part pour aller au garage voir l’avancement des réparations de l’Impala, les garçons ne s’étaient pas encore mêlés à la vie de la ville. Il fallut pourtant nourrir l’estomac sur pattes qu’était Dean et ce dernier partit faire quelques emplettes tout en discutant avec son frère qui passait en revue les journaux à la recherche d’un cas étrange dans les environs.

\- Sam, tu aurais dû venir, j’arrête pas de croiser des nanas hyper canons. Peut-être que c’est pas si mal que Bébé soit en panne. 

Dans sa chambre, le cadet des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel, ne partageant pas vraiment le côté tombeur de son frère. Evidemment, il aimait bien la compagnie des femmes mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin d’en parler si souvent. Parfois, il se disait que Dean faisait ça pour se donner un genre, comme pour cacher quelque chose. Il devenait bien plus calme en présence de Castiel. Distraitement, le jeune homme regarda Matthew mettre de l’ordre comme tous les matins, occupé pour le moment dans la salle de bain. De là où il était, Sam pouvait voir l’étudiant nettoyer, s’interrompant parfois pour poser la main sur son ventre avec un sourire tendre. Il partit après quelques minutes, laissant la chambre parfaitement rangée et Sam légèrement perplexe.

\- Dean, tu vas rire mais je crois que le gars qui change nos serviettes est enceint.  
\- Quoi ? N’importe quoi… Il a juste un peu de ventre, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un corps de rêve comme moi, rétorqua Dean en s’admirant dans une vitrine.  
\- Ouais, je dois me faire des idées. 

Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à déloger de son esprit que le comportement du jeune homme était celui d’une femme enceinte, l’abdomen gonflé, les gestes tendres, le fait qu’il irradiait de bonne humeur. Mais, pour une raison étrange, ça ne gênait pas vraiment Sam. Ça aurait dû mais non, il trouvait malgré lui que c’était normal. Le fil de ses pensées fut rapidement interrompu par l’arrivée de Dean, les bras chargés de chips, de bière et d’une branche de céleri qu’il jeta à son frère en le traitant de lapin. Plus surprenant que la grossesse d’un étudiant était le fait que son frère ne soit pas encore mort d’un infarctus avec toutes les graisses et le sel qu’il ingurgitait, voilà ce que pensa Sam en croquant dans la tige verte. 

Une semaine après leur arrivée, les réparations de Bébé s’achevaient et Dean n‘avait pas encore trouvé le temps ni l’opportunité de séduire la belle barmaid qui lui avait tapé dans l’œil en débarquant en ville. Il faut dire qu’après l’aventure du Wendigo, ils s’étaient retrouvés enrôlés de force pour des travaux chez une petite vieille dont le besoin de bras musculeux pour abattre un mur était équivalent à son envie de se rincer l’œil. Une fois le mur tombé, il avait fallu poncer, transporter de lourdes charges et comme ils n’avaient pas d’affaire ni d’excuse pour refuser, les Winchester se retrouvèrent couverts de plâtre comme des acteurs porno sous le regard lubrique d’une petite bonne femme aussi ridée qu’une pomme qui parlait sans cesse de ses petits-enfants, de son benjamin qui allait accoucher sous peu et c’était tout à fait normal. Enfin, Sam put profiter d’une entorse au poignet pour prendre du repos, laissant son aîné sans aucun remord. Il le lui payerait, c’est sûr, mais pour l’heure il en riait. 

Occupé à nettoyer les fenêtres du couloir, Matthew salua d’un sourire joyeux le géant qui regagnait sa chambre. Son état lui interdisant de faire trop d’efforts, le jeune homme devait laisser une bonne partie du travail à Aishwarya qui ne s’en plaignait pas, le saisissant par la salopette pour l’embrasser avant de le renvoyer à de menus travaux. Le problème, c’est que l’étudiant s’ennuyait vite et lorsque Sam arriva en tenant son poignet, Matthew sauta sur l’occasion de s’occuper un peu. 

\- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

Sans laisser au client le temps de nier, Matt s’engouffra dans la chambre à sa suite et récupéra des bandages dans la salle de bain. 

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous bander ça. Un de mes papas est infirmier alors je sais faire.

La volubilité du jeune homme désarçonna le chasseur qui obéit, regardant le ventre qui pontait fièrement à travers le jean de la salopette. Même si cette grossesse lui paraissait à présent tout à fait normal (pourquoi, ça ne l’était pas ?), il restait fasciné sans vraiment comprendre ce qui motivait son intérêt. La curiosité ? L’envie ? Toujours est-il qu’il laissa Matthew enrouler avec soin son poignet avant de le remercier d’une voix rendue rauque par le plâtre en suspension. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que le fils d’infirmier se dévoue pour aller chercher un verre d’eau, se relevant prestement pour filer au lavabo. Mais dans sa précipitation, il fut pris d’un vertige, pâlissant brusquement tandis que ses jambes cédaient sous lui. Sam n’eut que le temps de le rattraper avant qu’il ne s’effondre sur la moquette, étourdi.

\- Pardon…je crois que je suis allé un peu vite.

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire penaud à son « sauveur » et se prépara mentalement au sermon que lui ferait Aishwarya si elle apprenait l’incident. Difficile de faire attention et de prendre du repos quand on avait sa personnalité bondissante et pleine d’énergie. Surtout qu’il était le seul à être si fatigué, ses amis n’avaient eu aucun problème et ceux qui avaient survécu à l’accouchement parlaient avec joie de la bonne humeur constante qu’ils avaient ressentie pendant les dix-huit jours de grossesse, comme s’ils flottaient sur un nuage. Sans que cela l’inquiète vraiment, Matthew était agacé de sa faiblesse, comme s’il n’était pas fait pour ça, ce qui était injuste car c’était son désir le plus cher que d’avoir cet enfant. Ça et épouser Aishwarya. 

Sam aida le jeune homme à se redresser en position assise contre le lit, lui trouva le teint blafard et les traits tirés bien que souriant toujours. C’est finalement lui qui alla chercher le verre d’eau qu’il tendit à Matthew, attendant qu’il ait bu pour lui demander si c’était normal.

\- Oh oui….enfin je crois. C’est juste de la fatigue, Aish dit que j’en fais trop. 

Pensivement, le rouquin leva la main vers son bedon pour s’assurer que le fœtus n’avait rien, ressentit une bouffée de soulagement en sentant du mouvement sous ses doigts. Il était en pleine forme, heureusement. Ce mouvement n’échappa pas au chasseur qui contempla l’abdomen bombé, irrésistiblement attiré par le mystère qu’il renfermait. Il avait eu peur que le futur père ne se soit fait mal et cette sollicitude allait grandissant au fur et à mesure qu’il observait la bosse. Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche le surprirent lui-même et il s’excusa de suite, se rendant compte qu’il se montrait trop intrusif.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le toucher ? Pardon, non, désolé...

Un rire léger répondit à sa gêne tandis que Matthew détachait les bretelles de son vêtement pour ne laisser qu’un fin t-shirt de coton entre sa panse et le monde extérieur. 

\- Avec plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

C’était tellement courant, tellement normal dans cette ville que les hommes laissent les autres sentir leur chance que personne ne s’offusquait plus d’une telle demande. Comme pour donner son accord, le bébé remua fortement, faisant briller le ventre d’une lueur chaude. Sam restant toujours indécis, le jeune homme prit la main du chasseur pour la poser sur son ventre, lui faisant imprimer une caresse sur la peau tendue. Un frisson parcourut le chasseur tout entier à ce contact et il réprima un hoquet, ébranlé de partager quelque chose de si particulier. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien mais le cœur du Winchester battait fort dans sa poitrine, impatient. Enfin, l’enfant répondit et, hypnotisé, Sam regarda la lumière dorée s’approcher, soulevant la chair tendue jusqu’à atteindre la main rugueuse, si large par rapport à la petite forme. Il tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cet être indistinct qui frôlait sa paume, chaud et étincelant comme un minuscule soleil. Reprenant des couleurs, Matthew regardait avec un amusement mêlé de joie ce géant tout en cheveux et en muscles se faire timide et ému en touchant son ventre, en partageant sa joie. Pantelant, le chasseur finit par relever les yeux vers le jeune homme, les yeux brillants d’une émotion aussi forte qu’inexplicable. 

\- C’est….merveilleux.

Malgré lui, ses yeux bleus ne cessaient de revenir vers l’éclat délicat sous ses doigts, envoûté jusqu’à la moelle. C’était décidé, il voulait protéger cet enfant, être auprès de son père pour qu’il ne lui arrive rien. Après tout, ce dernier était si fatigué, s’il lui arrivait malheur… Non, il veillerait sur lui jusqu’à la naissance du petit. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C’est alors que le portable de Sam résonna, rompant l’instant magique. Le chasseur recula et décrocha tandis que Matthew remettait sa salopette, ravi de cet échange. Il portait en lui le plus beau des trésors et il aimait à le faire savoir. Sam se leva, encore tout retourné mais se sentant bien.

\- Oui, Dean ?  
\- Sam, Bébé est de nouveau sur pied et on a un cas de goule à Clayton, dans le Missouri. Rassemble tes affaires.  
\- Non, je….je crois que je vais rester ici.  
\- Quoi ? T’es sérieux ? 

Choqué, Dean raccrocha pour débouler en trombe quelques minutes plus tard, inquiet de savoir si son frère n’avait pas perdu la boule. Mais non, il avait l’air en pleine forme, assis au bord du lit à discuter avec l’homme de ménage. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? Sam, on a…du travail !  
\- Je sais, Dean, mais je dois rester ici, au moins pour quelques jours. 

Avant que son ainé ne puisse vociférer, Sam enchaîna en désignant du regard le jeune homme qui se relevait pour s’éclipser discrètement, ne voulant pas déranger. Il salua d’un signe de tête les deux frères qui le regardèrent s’éloigner, le ventre encore tout brillant.

\- IL a besoin de moi, que je le protège. Ça a l’air d’être une affaire facile, vas-y sans moi. Clayton est à moins d’une journée de route, ce sera vite fait.  
\- D’accord.

Sam crut avoir mal entendu, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le chasseur abandonne si vite. A vrai dire, Dean n’aurait pas réellement su expliquer pourquoi il acceptait de partir seul. C’était juste…logique... Son frère devait rester ici pour protéger Matthew ou son bébé, aucun problème. Quand il s’agissait de survivre, la créature n’avait aucun mal à s’entourer, tout le monde en ville était dévoué à sa préservation et à celle de ses congénères. Tout le monde. 

\- Je te tiendrai au courant de comment les choses avancent. Fais pareil de ton côté et ne fais pas de bêtises, hein Sammy.

Ainsi ce fut décidé, Dean partit le soir même avec assez d’armes pour défoncer toute une armée de damnés et son cadet resta à l’hôtel, content et ne s’inquiétant absolument pas pour son frère. En cas de souci, il pourrait toujours faire appel à son ange personnel. 

Le lendemain, Aishwarya assura seule l’ensemble du service avant d’aller retrouver son amant, étendu sur un canapé comme un pacha et il en fut ainsi dorénavant. Chaque jour, le ventre de l’humain gonflait à vue d’œil et de façon bien plus importante que les autres. Un miracle n’arrivant jamais seul, les amoureux conclurent rapidement que non pas un mais plusieurs œufs avaient été fécondés. C’était chose si rare… On fit même venir un médecin qui ausculta Matthew et lui prescrivit du repos, notant son teint cireux et le rythme rapide de son cœur. Néanmoins, s’il ne faisait pas d’effort, il n’aurait pas de problème et les bébés grandiraient bien. Normalement. 

Timide mais attentif, Sam veillait sur le couple de loin, aidant la demoiselle dans les tâches les plus difficiles, serviable sans être envahissant et c’était extrêmement appréciable. Les jeunes parents étaient ravis que ce géant soit si attentionné et Sam était heureux, surtout quand il voyait les fœtus émettre leur ensorcelante lumière, si chaude et apaisante. C’était une autre façon de protéger les humains, sans faire couler le sang, sans cris ni sacrifice. Parfois, il ressentait une pointe de jalousie en voyant ces jeunes gens heureux, amoureux fous et vivant un bonheur sans tâche. Lui aussi aimerait une famille, l’amour et la paix. Un jour, peut-être.

Après le travail, Aishwarya retrouvait l’alité et l’occupait en chantant, regardant la télé ou en le couvrant de caresses. Parfois, elle reprenait même sa forme originelle, se moulant contre lui jusqu’à ce que leurs cœurs battent à l’unisson. Mais le moment qu’ils préféraient, c’était le soir, lorsque la jolie brune caressait l’abdomen épanoui en murmurant dans sa langue.

\- Το παιδί μου, αρέσει σαν λουλούδι (mon enfant, épanouis-toi comme une fleur)

Sa voix devenait mélodie qui interpellait les fœtus et berçait leur père qui fermait les yeux. Il écoutait cette langue qu’il ne comprenait pas mais qui le faisait se sentir léger, aérien. Les êtres dans son ventre remuaient doucement et chaque mouvement déclenchait un délicat frisson qui remontait le long du dos de Matthew, éloignant la douleur et la fatigue. Ses joues reprenaient alors des couleurs, il ne souffrait plus du poids de son ventre mais ressentait l’excitation, la joie, l’apaisement de ses enfants en entendant leur mère. Il avait alors l’impression qu’ils ne faisaient qu’un, Aishwarya, lui, les bébés… Transe serait peut-être le terme approprié, quoique péjoratif, car il était réellement dans un état second, un état de béatitude. Caressant ses cheveux d’une main, la belle jeune femme à la peau de miel le regardait s’assoupir, heureuse de le soulager. Heureuse tout court. 

\- Για να επεκταθεί στο άπειρο. καταπίνουν την αγάπη τους. Υποδουλώνω. Επιβιώσουν  
\- Qu’est-ce que…tu dis…, mon amour ?  
\- Je leur dis combien je les aime et combien tu es la plus belle chose qui ait pu m’arriver. Je leur dis de grandir car ils sont en sécurité.  
\- Oh….dis-leur aussi qu’ils me pourrissent ma silhouette. J’ai….l’impression d’être un cachalot, se plaignit le jeune homme entre deux bâillements.  
\- Je t’aime Matt…

Lovés l’un contre l’autre, ils attendaient le terme avec impatience, plus que quelques jours. Même Sam guettait l’instant, envoyant des sms excités à son frère tandis que ce dernier éradiquait la menace dans le Missouri. Epaulé par Castiel, le chasseur n’eut aucun mal à tuer la goule ainsi que les autres monstres qui sévissaient dans la région, profitant que les choses soient simples et d’avoir à ses côtés son précieux ami. Evidemment, cette période d’accalmie ne durerait pas, ils le savaient tous, mais ils en savouraient chaque seconde. 

Il s’était passé une semaine depuis que Sam avait décidé de rester auprès du couple lorsque Matthew ressentit les premières contractions. Il était en train d’imiter le chant de la baleine, allongé sur son lit, se sentant définitivement comme une Moby Dick échouée. Assise à côté de lui, Aishwarya riait quand elle devint tout à coup sérieuse et prit son portable pour appeler une ambulance tandis que son amant l’observait, les yeux ronds. Mais il ne resta pas surpris très longtemps car il ressentit une torsion dans son abdomen, comme si on le pressait et le broyait. Mon dieu, il n’était pas prêt, il restait encore quelques jours avant le terme. La peur écarquilla ses yeux, lui donnant l’air d’un spectre avec son teint de craie et ses cernes sombres. La panique de l’homme qu’elle aimait n’échappa pas à la jeune femme qui le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant en parlant d’une voix douce.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Nous attendions ce jour depuis longtemps, mon cœur. Ça va aller, tu vas être fantastique. 

Ces paroles eurent l’air de faire du bien au parturient qui se détendit un peu, logeant sa tête dans le cou d’Aishwarya. Il avait une chance inouïe car aucun autre homme n’avait eu la mère de son bébé auprès de lui, elles vivaient leur vie tranquillement après leur avoir offert leur petit miracle. Lui seul était aimé de sa belle autant qu’il l’aimait, ils étaient une exception, une magnifique exception. Sam arriva en même temps que les ambulanciers qui soulevèrent Matthew avec mille précautions, le ventre énorme secoué par les mouvements de plus en plus répétés des futurs enfants. Ça faisait atrocement mal mais le jeune homme serrait les dents, souriant à son ami et à Aishwarya. C’est décidé, après l'accouchement, il la demanderait en mariage. 

Il y avait peu de distance jusqu’à la clinique, infirmiers, futurs parents et chasseur tous serrés à l’arrière de l’ambulance. Un cahot imprévu arracha un cri de douleur à l’étudiant dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes. Un des ambulanciers attrapa de quoi anesthésier le jeune homme, espérant que cela fonctionne car ils n’avaient jamais eu le temps de soulager le parturient avant la délivrance. Les accouchements étaient rapides, souvent sanglants mais rapides. Mais à peine le masque fut-il posé sur le visage de Matthew que celui-ci suffoqua, sa peau livide bleuissant alors que son corps était agité de spasmes. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Sam en voyant avec horreur son ami convulser, les yeux révulsés.

Aishwarya comprit le danger et arracha le masque, le jetant au loin pour permettre à son amant de reprendre haleine. Celui-ci s’affaissa sur le brancard, respirant mieux mais rapidement, à demi-conscient. 

\- L’anesthésie….ça fait du mal aux bébés, ils se défendent. Il ne faut pas utiliser ça, sinon, ils mourront…

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, la jeune femme avait parlé d’une voix claire et elle prit la main de son amour dans la sienne jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à l’hôpital, lui murmurant dans une langue ou une autre des paroles réconfortantes, le priant de survivre, de ne pas l’abandonner. Elle avait foi en lui, en leur amour et en l’avenir. Matthew reprit peu à peu connaissance, le corps déchiré par une souffrance inimaginable et tiraillé par une angoisse encore plus grande. On le déchargea en urgence pour l’emmener dans un bloc opératoire et Aishwarya insista pour l’accompagner, ne voulant pas le quitter un seul instant. Sam resta seul dans le couloir, pétri d’inquiétude et envoyant déjà à Dean un message pour lui expliquer la situation. Il avait fait de son mieux, avait protégé enfant et père sans faillir mais à présent, il était impuissant.

Le corps médical s’affairait fébrilement dans la salle, apportant instruments et scalpel pendant que Matthew se concentrait sur sa respiration et la joie à venir plutôt que sur le froid glacial de la table métallique ou l’agonie dans ses entrailles. Il chercha le regard de sa future fiancée, y puisant le courage de ne pas bouger tandis qu’on lui ouvrait le ventre sans pouvoir endormir la douleur. Par leurs attaques répétées contre l’abdomen, les fœtus avaient rendu le ventre sensible et fragile, le percer fut un jeu d’enfant. Le chirurgien plongea les mains dans le corps de Matthew, en sortant délicatement une forme translucide et humide de sang mais pleine de vie. Elle émit un petit cri, regardant autour d’elle et faisant fondre le cœur de chacun dans la salle. Mais pas le temps de s’attendrir car une autre petite créature tentait de s’extirper, ses membres allongés glissant sans trouver de prise sur la chair nue. Aishwarya recueillit les deux enfants contre son cœur, embrassa le front de son amant. 

\- Aish…  
\- Oui, mon amour ?  
\- Tu veux…bien que…je t’épouse ?  
\- Oui. Tu en as mis du temps. 

Émettant un son entre le rire et le soupir de soulagement, Matthew ferma les yeux et sombra dans les ténèbres. Il avait réussi, ses enfants étaient en vie et ils étaient magnifiques. Pendant que les médecins refermaient le jeune homme, la jeune mère sortit du bloc, portant dans ses bras une couverture d’où s’échappait de petits bruits. Sam se leva d’un bond mais n’osa pas s’approcher, intimidé. C’était si adorable de le voir, lui qui était revenu un soir couvert de sang, tout gêné et impressionné qu’Aishwarya rit sans méchanceté. Écartant la couverture, elle présenta au géant les deux minuscules bébés transparents qui dormaient paisiblement. Du bout du doigt, avec un soin infini, le chasseur effleura leur crâne lisse et chaud, le cœur gonflé de joie, de fierté aussi. 

\- Elles sont magnifiques… Matthew a bien travaillé.

Pris soudain d’une angoisse, Sam interrogea la jeune femme du regard sans oser exprimer clairement sa pensée.

\- Est-ce qu’il…  
\- Non, il va bien. Il restera probablement très affaibli pendant quelques temps et il ne pourra pas marcher tout de suite mais…il va bien. Il sera tellement heureux…

L’émotion submergea la demoiselle qui serra ses filles contre son cœur. Si elle était considérée comme une déesse, en cet instant plus qu’en tout autre, elle se sentait bénie. Sam s’éloigna pour répondre au téléphone et indiquer à Dean où se trouvait l’hôpital, laissant Aishwarya retrouver l’homme qu’elle aime avec ses deux trésors. 

*****

Il ne restait qu’à récupérer Dean et les deux frères pourraient repartir sur les routes. La chambre avait été réglée, les maigres bagages attendaient dans le coffre, tout était bon. Le chasseur alla donc chercher son partenaire, ouvrant la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer.

\- SAMMY !

Sam étouffa un juron en détournant le regard, profondément agacé de toujours trouver son frère dans des situations (et positions) compromettantes. Essayant désespérément d’effacer de son esprit ce qu’il venait de voir, il referma la porte et cria à travers. 

\- DEAN ! On doit y aller…

Hilare, son aîné se rhabilla prestement, envoyant un sourire d’excuse plein de charme à la barmaid qui lui adressa un clin d’œil, nullement gênée. C’était ça la vie des Winchesters, séduire beaucoup mais toujours en courant. Le jeune homme rejoignit son frère à la voiture, son amusement redoublant en voyant la désapprobation dans le regard de Sam.

\- Oh ça va, on a eu le temps de rien faire. 

Sam n’insista pas, songeant avec une pointe de tristesse à ce qu’il quittait, les adorables bébés, Aishwarya et Matthew avec qui il avait passé de bons moments. Mais sa tâche était accomplie, ils n’avaient plus besoin de sa protection et il était temps qu’il soit utile ailleurs. Le boulot de chasseur n’attend pas. Bien décidé à fêter cette journée sans heurt et à étouffer l’affaire de la barmaid, Dean ouvrit le coffre et récupéra une bière qu’il tendit à son frère. Rien de tel pour mettre un point final à un chapitre avant d’en débuter un autre. Il faillit en prendre une pour lui-même mais la reposa finalement. L’alcool n’était pas conseillé dans son état.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
